At least I still have you
by adek nya mas Luhan
Summary: Tentang tiga orang gadis yang memiliki sekelumit kisah cinta, Sehun yang jatuh hati kepada satpam tampan bernama Kim Jongin dan Junmyeon yang selingkuh di belakang Yifan, dan Minseok tetap setia dengan cinta nya, Luhan./"Aku mau kita break dan berjalan jalan sendiri"/"Junmyeon, Yifan memiliki kekasih lagi!"/"Aaaa Yifan! Putuskan hubungan mu dengan Baekhyun sekarang!". Krisho! GS!
1. Chapter 1

Ini kisah Sehun.

Dalam hidup nya yang sudah berjalan selama enam belas tahun, dalam sejarah nya menjalani kisah cinta, Sehun ini hanya lah gadis bodoh yang selalu menjadi bulan bulanan para lelaki.

Menjadi selingkuhan dari lelaki yang sudah memiliki tunangan pernah, menjadi selingkuhan dari lelaki yang memiliki istri pun pernah.

Wew.

Sehun itu tidak bisa di beri tahu, ia adalah gadis mellow yang selalu di kalah kan oleh rasa cinta daripada akal. Tak perduli aturan keluarga nya sekeras apapun, Sehun selalu tegar dalam pendirian nya untuk mempertahankan hubungan nya meskipun salah.

Itu dulu sih, sebelum Luhan, kakak laki laki nya mengamuk dan menghajar laki laki beristri itu untuk tak mendekati adik nya lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan adik nya yang masih remaja menjadi bulan bulanan orang lain karena berpacaran dengan suami orang?

"Kita itu orang yang memiliki aturan hidup, jadi berjalan lah di aturan yang sudah di berikan padamu"

Itu ucapan ibu nya, Sehun tidak mengerti. Yang jelas ia hidup di aturan yang sangat kolot dan menyebalkan.

.

Pagi ini Sehun terbangun dengan mata bengkak, sembab dan kepala pening. Semalam ia menangis karena memikirkan hubungan nya yang telah raib.

Sehun sudah berkonsultasi kepada gadis gadis di sekitar rumah nya, ada Junmyeon yang rumah nya berada di sebelah nya tepat dan Minseok yang rumah nya juga berada di sebelah nya tepat, rumah Sehun berada di tengah tengah. Setiap memiliki waktu yang senggang Sehun akan berbicara dan berbagi kepada kakak kakak perempuan nya itu mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan atau bagaimana Sehun harus menghadapi.

Kisah Sehun ini benar benar mengalahkan kisah orang yang telah berumah tangga, Minseok berkata dengan mengaduh. Gadis berkening lebar ini adalah yang paling pengertian dan perhatian kepada Sehun si gadis labil, usia nya sudah masuk kepala dua puluh, dia sudah matang, sudah dewasa dan dia adalah kekasih Luhan.

Kebaikan Minseok selalu di anggap pencitraan oleh Junmyeon karena Sehun adalah adik dari Luhan, yea kalian tahu relasi nya kan.

Jika Minseok selalu memberikan perhatian dan pengertian maka beda lagi dengan Junmyeon, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun ini selalu menggebu gebu untuk menyuruh Sehun move on dan mencari lelaki yang lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi. Terkadang Junmyeon akan mengenalkan teman teman laki nya yang wah, banyak sekali, kepada Sehun namun tak dari semua yang di kenalkan mampu membuat Sehun tertarik.

Hah.. karena teman teman Junmyeon itu tidak ada yang waras sedangkan tipe Sehun adalah lelaki yang bisa memberikan kasih sayang bukan lelaki yang haus kasih sayang. (Cough)

.

"Luhan, ibu kemana?" Luhan yang tengah menikmati sarapan pun menoleh, mendapati Sehun dengan rambut pendek nya yang belum di sisir dan piyama model daster nya.

"Ibu senam dengan perkumpulan nya" Luhan tak acuh, ia kembali menyendok kan havermut ke dalam mulut nya sementara mata nya juga fokus untuk membaca koran.

"Oh ya Sehun, tolong kembalikan mangkuk sayur milik Minseok ya" perintah Luhan setelah mencuci piring nya, Sehun mendengus. Luhan ini suka sekali menyuruh nyuruh Sehun seperti Sehun adalah kacung nya, Luhan juga suka sekali semena mena menggunakan status kakak untuk memperbudak Sehun.

"Tidak mau, itu kan punya kekasih mu. Kembalikan sendiri saja sana biasa nya juga cari kesempatan"

"Tidak mau, aku ini laki laki kenapa di suruh mengembalikan barang dapur. Enak saja, harga diri lelaki itu setinggi langit"

Sehun hanya mengumpat umpat kepada Luhan yang telah berlalu, ia mengambil mangkuk besar berwarna bening itu dengan kasar dan mendengus seperti babi, langkah nya besar besar dan membanting pintu rumah. Sehun memencet bel rumah Minseok membabi buta seperti kebiasaan nya.

"Cewek"

Mata Sehun mendelik, ia tak berani berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah menggoda nya di belakang sana. Sehun tahu siapa sih, jelas itu satpam disana yang selalu berjaga di komplek saat siang hari tapi kenapa laki laki tipikal perut tambun dan kumis tebal itu menggoda nya? Sehun merasa di lecehkan.

Ini kenapa Minseok tidak juga keluar rumah, membuat Sehun memencet bel rumah itu dengan buas dan memukul mukulkan gembok nya dengan pagar agar berbunyi nyaring. Kalau bisa Sehun akan merobohkan pintu ini dan masuk sendiri saja.

"Sehun" ucapan itu lagi, duh mati kau Sehun. Kepala nya bergerak perlahan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan seketika ia kaget namun dengan cepat ia menormalkan wajah nya lagi dan mengambil mangkuk yang sempat ia taruh di atas kepala nya, membenahi rambut nya yang mungkin berantakan dan mengusap bibir nya takut takut ada liur yang masih tertinggal. Sehun tertawa garing.

"Iya.." Sehun melirik lirik ke arah tag name yang ada di dada laki laki itu, lalu balas tersenyum yang juga di balas senyuman oleh laki laki itu juga.

_Ashcuabixgstsjaogaajgauaja_.

_Ya Tuhan kenapa dada nya begitu, kenapa senyum nya juga begitu. Sialan kau sialan jangan tampan tampan! Ya ampun bye Chanyeol aku telah menemu-_

"Hey Sehun, maaf lama aku sedang mandi dan terburu buru saat mendengar bel rumah ku seperti di teror oleh maling" Minseok membubarkan semua batin hati Sehun, gadis yang masih linglung itu menoleh kearah Minseok dengan mata melebar dan menggigit bibir bawah nya membuat Minseok medesah malas. Ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam benak adik (ipar) nya itu.

"Sudah masuk sana, jangan banyak tingkah" ucap Minseok dengan merebut mangkuk yang berada di tangan Sehun lalu melirik ke arah satpam yang masih memperhatikan nya itu, Minseok menatap nya galak membuat Sehun mendelik juga untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Awas saja sampai Luhan tahu, ku habisi dada mu itu pendek" Sehun mengacungkan jari tengah nya kepada Minseok membuat gadis itu tersedak sedak karena tingkah kurang ajar Sehun.

Ini lah yang di maksud Ibu nya Sehun untuk hidup di aturan keluarga nya, Sehun itu urakan seperti preman pasar.

"Mari.." Sehun membungkuk kan badan nya sopan kearah satpam yang Sehun kira laki laki berusia seperti kakek nya dan berperut tambun itu.

Nama nya Jongin, Sumpah demi apapun ia terlalu keren hanya dengan mengenakan seragam nya saja dan memegang tongkat hitam yang Sehun tidak tahu apa itu nama nya namun bisa membuat Sehun ajskcbayajzusbayah melolong di dalam hati nya.

"Mari kemana?" Tanya si Jongin itu jahil, membuat Sehun merona malu.

_Mari ke hati mu, eh?!._

"Mari menjaga sekitar rumah ku" ucap Sehun dengan masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang nya namun Sehun masih mengintip ke arah luar dari sela sela besi hitam itu untuk mengintip si tampan yang masih tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Ya dan juga sekalian untuk menjaga dirimu" ucap Jongin lagi membuat Sehun tak kuat untuk tidak menahan umpatan umpatan di hati nya, Sehun tersenyum cantik lantas melambaikan tangan nya kepada si tampan itu.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun pun langsung berteriak teriak heboh dan menunju ninju udara tak perduli kepada daster nya yang tersingkap kemana mana, Sehun serasa berbunga bunga.

"Mau tidur seperti ini" ucap nya dengan nada menggelikan lalu terlentang di sebelah Luhan yang tengah bermain ps, membuat Luhan menendang kaki panjang Sehun untuk menyingkir dari tumpukan kaset nya yang ia obrak abrik di atas karpet.

"Jangan mengganggu liburan ku Sehun" gumam nya tidak suka, ini hari minggu ngomong ngomong dan hari ini tampak nya Luhan tidak memiliki jadwal kencang dengan Minseok atau dengan gadis lain.

Eh? Apa?!.

"Luhan, kalau aku punya pacar lagi bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun dengan menumpu kan dagu nya di paha Luhan yang tengah bersila, mengedip kan mata nya lucu namun tak mendapat respon dari kakak nya itu.

"Asal laki laki itu tidak memiliki kekasih lain atau tunangan ataupun istri aku pikir tak masalah"

"Benar ya? Janji?" Sehun memastikan ucapan Luhan dengan memegang kedua pipi Luhan menggunakan telapak tangan nya agar laki laki itu sudi untuk membalas tatapan nya.

"Hm"

"Btw Luhan, kenapa selangkangan mu bau sekali. Kau habis onani ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah nakal nya membuat Luhan geram.

"SEHUUUN!"

.

Sehun itu giat, gigih dan tak kenal putus asa. Ia selalu mencari cari kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan si pujaan hati yang pasti ada di depan rumah nya karena pos jaga Jongin berada tepat di depan rumah Sehun membuat gadis itu selalu merasa beruntung dan hoki karena segala sesuatu kegiatan yang ia lakukan di depan rumah bisa menarik perhatian Jongin.

Seperti saat menyiram tanaman.

Sehun berada di dalam pagar dan Jongin berada di luar pagar sedang menggoda goda Sehun.

"Jangan rumput nya terus yang di siram, hati ku juga agar cepat cepat berbunga" ucap Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh sendiri, jika yang mengucapkan tadi adalah Luhan mungkin Sehun sudah melayangkan tamparan keras nya di pipi laki laki itu, namun ini beda. Yang mengucapkan adalah belahan jiwa Sehun.

Ingat, Sehun adalah gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta namun ia menyangkal bahwa ia gampangan.

Ewh.

Beberapa hari Sehun mengorek informasi dari sekitar nya, Jongin memiliki sift jaga malam hari sebenar nya karena teman nya sakit maka Jongin menggantikan nya saat siang hari, ini Sehun peroleh dari Junmyeon yang secara terang terangan menanyakan ini kepada Jongin yang Sehun rasa si playgirl itu juga tertarik kepada Jongin.

Sehun harus hati hati kepada mulut berbisa Junmyeon.

"Usia mu berapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan tidak sopan nya kepada Jongin yang bersedekap dengan memandang Sehun yang tengah menyiram bunga kamboja, itu bunga kesayangan Sehun katanya jika Luhan mati maka Sehun akan menanamkan nya di atas kubur kakak nya dengan ikhlas.

Sehun ini tidak pernah cocok kepada Luhan.

"Aku? Dua puluh tahun" Sehun tanpa sadar mengelus dada nya seperti mengucap rasa syukur karena Jongin masih lebih muda di banding dengan Luhan.

"Ahh ya"

"Sehun, apa aku boleh memiliki nomer ponsel mu atau id line?"

Sehun dengan segera melemparkan slang nya yang masih mengaliri air dan berlari ke dalam rumah nya membuat Jongin heran lantas lima menit kemudian Sehun kembali dengan handphone bercover kan pink di tangan nya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Ayo. bertukar. id." ucap Sehun penuh penekanan membuat Jongin terkekeh.

.

"Sehun, kau punya pacar lagi ya?" Tanya Luhan saat malam hari ia melihat adik nya tertawa tawa sendiri dan memukul mukul sofa sementara tivi di hadapan nya tengah menayangkan drama yang menangis nangis lantas Luhan mengusap wajah Sehun menggunakan telapak tangan nya yang kasar.

"Kau ini apa apaan?" Teriak Sehun dengan menendang nendang kaki Luhan, Sehun kembali fokus kepada obrolan nya dengan Jongin yang telah mengirimkan stiker bergambar beruang cokelat yang tengah menangis di tengah kobaran api. Sumpah selera humor nya Sehun jongkok sekali.

"Luhan"

"Apa?"

"Tidak"

Luhan gondok, ia lantas mengambil remote tivi yang ada di dalam baju Sehun lantas mengganti ke chanel yang menyiarkan acara bola.

Luhan heran, tidak Sehun tidak Minseok sama sama gemar menyembunyikan remote di dalam baju, apa gadis gadis ini ingin sekali tubuh nya di raba raba.

E..

Luhan giggling.

"Aku tidak suka kau cari perhatian dengan orang depan itu" cetus Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh cepat dengan mata melebar, ingin protes.

"Tapi kan kata mu tidak apa apa asal tidak memiliki istri" teriak Sehun tak terima.

"Ya siapa yang tahu, memang dia memberi tahu mu kalau dia memiliki istri?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam, benar juga ya. Sehun menghela nafas dan bersandar di sofa, rasa kekecewaan menyelubung di dalam hati dan ia membiarkan chat room nya begitu saja.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Ciye putus cinta lagi"

"Kenapa kau ini bahagia sekali sih melihat ku menderita? Ku doa kan lapang kubur mu Luhan!" Bentak Sehun dengan menghentak hentak kan kaki nya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan berlari ke kamar nya.

Keesokan pagi nya Sehun kembali bertemu Jongin yang sudah berada di pos nya, Sehun pikir mengapa Jongin rajin sekali.

"Hai Sehun"

"Hai Jongin"

"Bisa kah kau memanggilku yang lebih pantas, oppa?" Pinta Jongin dengan menyangga kepala nya menggunakan tangan nya.

"Tidak mau, aku geli"

"Baik lah, panggil aku cinta saja" ucap Jongin membuat pipi Sehun bersemu matang, tak tahu kah jika Sehun adalah tipe gadis yang girang jika di puji puji atau di goda.

"Bisa saja"

"Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Mau tidak jadi kekasih ku?"

"Hah?" Sehun menempelkan wajah nya di kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara diri nya dan Jongin, "Apa kata mu?"

"Mau tidak jadi kekasih ku?" Tanya Jongin lagi dengan menempelkan jari nya di kaca yang secara tidak langsung tertempeli oleh bibir Sehun.

"MAU!" Teriak Sehun senang dengan kepala bergoyang goyang membuat ikat rambut nya juga ikut bergoyang, bibir nya menempel erat di kaca sehingga membuat wajah nya aneh di mata Jongin namun laki laki ini hanya tertawa.

"Benar mau?" Tanya Jongin lagi menggoda membuat dahi Sehun yang menempel di kaca juga berkerut tidak senang, Jongin mempermainkan nya ya?

"AKU MAU PAK SATPAM! AKU MAU JADI PACAR MU YA TUHAN AKU BERSEDIA SEKALI ASKSJHDHSHSJS" Teriak Sehun dengan melonjak lonjak membuat tas di punggung nya juga ikut naik turun.

"Sehun, sekolah" sebuah suara menginterupsi dengan dehaman dehaman nista mampir di telinga Sehun, gadis ini melirik sinis ke arah dalam pagar rumah Minseok yang terdapat si penghuni yang tengah melakukan yoga di beranda.

"Duh jangan mengganggu dong!"

"Berangkat sekolah sana" ucap Jongin tanpa memalingkan pandangan nya dari Sehun yang menggumam umpatan untuk Minseok.

"Muah Muah muaaaahhh" Sehun menciumi kaca bening itu seolah olah benda datar itu adalah wajah Jongin membuat permukaan kaca itu kotor bak di lewati oleh siput yang berlendir, ew sepertinya Jongin harus membereskan nya setelah ini.

#

Perjalanan cinta Sehun dari sini, ia kini sedang berada di dalam pagar dengan Jongin berada di luar pagar. Mereka berbincang, atau berkencan? Tidak tahu yang jelas hanya dengan melihat nya pun Sehun sudah mabuk kepayang kepada kekasih baru nya, Jongin itu perhatian, tukang gombal, banyak banyak membuat jantung Sehun ingin copot, pipi Sehun sampai kram kalau tertawa lama lama karena godaan Jongin.

Ini hampir tengah malam, ibu dan ayah nya sudah tidur. Sehun mengendap endap untuk keluar rumah tadi, sedangkan Luhan sedang tidak ada di rumah. Entah pergi kemana laki laki itu mungkin telah mencari kekasih baru karena Sehun melihat tadi kakak nya itu telah bertengkar dengan Minseok, Sehun juga melihat Luhan mendapatkan tamparan bolak balik di pipi nya.

Jangan salah Minseok itu perkasa.

"Sehun, pergi lah tidur aku tidak enak dengan orang lewat" ucapan Jongin membuat lamunan Sehun terhenti, ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang tampak lelah karena ini sudah hampir pukul satu pagi.

"Kalau tidur di kamar mu aku mau"

"Hah?"

"Tidak" Sehun senyum senyum sendiri, jika Luhan ada di depan nya mungkin laki laki itu sudah memukul Sehun menggunakan sandal.

"Sehun, kapan kapan jalan berdua ya?" Ucap Jongin dengan menggosok gosok kan telapak tangan nya, kedinginan sehingga Sehun yang melihat nya pun menarik tangan Jongin dari dalam pagar lantas menggosok kan dengan tangan nya untuk memberikan kehangatan.

Walau begini sudah membuat Sehun senang, percaya lah.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja terserah Sehun"

"Ke rumah mu ya"

"Kenapa?" Jongin menaik kan sebelah alis nya, heran karena Sehun sejak kemarin selalu menggebu untuk meminta di bawa kerumah Jongin dengan alasan ingin tahu dimana tapi Jongin mencium sesuatu yang lain.

"Ya aku takut ternyata kau sudah memiliki istri dan anak!" Sehun memukul kan tangan nya ke telapak tangan Jongin sehingga berbunyi nyaring sekali, wajah nya terlihat kesal.

Jongin tertawa dan menutup mulut nya, demi Tuhan kenapa Jongin terlihat berwibawa hanya melihat tawa yang renyah.

_Sialan! Sialan!_

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya aku hanya waspada"

"Tenang saja, aku belum memiliki keluarga. Jika pun aku menikah nanti nya hanya kau lah calon nya" Jongin mengucapkan dengan membelai pipi Sehun membuat Sehun mendengus seperti sapi.

Walau dalam hati Sehun ingin melompat lompat ria di atas trampolin lalu menggelinding di rumput rumput yang penuh dengan bunga mawar merah.

Sehun ini... sedikit berlebihan.

"Masuk lah, nanti Luhan melihat mu" perintah Jongin membuat Sehun mengangguk, lantas Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk mendekat agar ia bisa menempelkan bibir nya dengan bibir Jongin yang terasa dingin.

Ini luar biasa, Sehun dan Jongin berciuman dengan pembatas besi pagar. Sehun harus pamer kepada Junmyeon nanti.

" ada adegan pencabulan!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi, Sehun kaget lantas ia mendorong tubuh Jongin agar terlepas dari pagar. Sehun kesal sekali kepada Luhan yang tiba tiba datang seperti hantu mengganggu kegiatan orang lain, sedangkan Luhan hanya menampak kan seringaian nya melihat kearah bibir Sehun yang masih basah dan memerah. Lantas laki laki ini bersiul.

"Ahk sialan kau Luhan pergi sana yang jauh jangan mengganggu orang lain! Duh, lapangkan kubur mu LUHAAAAAN!" Sehun menghentak hentak kan kaki nya lalu pergi ke dalam rumah dengan membanting pintu nya keras membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak bahak karena tingkah adik nya, Jongin yang melihat nya pun hanya kikuk lalu melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih tertawa tawa, aneh sekali orang ini.

"Apa lihat lihat?" Bentak Luhan membuat Jongin mendelik, bagaimana bisa ia di bentak oleh laki laki yang keluyuran hampir menjelang pagi seperti ini sementara ia adalah petugas keamanan.

"Kau jangan menantang! Aku bisa mengikut kan mu di mobil ciduk saat ada polisi patrol karena keluyuran" Jongin menunjuk nunjuk dada Luhan dengan tongkat nya membuat Luhan merasa di rendahkan, ia tidak terima karena akan di ciduk.

"Heh pak satpam tapi kau lebih pantas di ciduk karena telah melakukan pencabulan kepada gadis di bawah umur dini hari" ancaman Luhan yang terakhir membuat kaki Jongin lemas, lain kali mungkin Jongin harus hati hati apalagi jika kakak dari kekasih nya adalah model seperti Luhan.

Laki laki yang susah di mengerti.

"Kau mau ku restui tidak? Asal kau tahu kekasih Sehun yang terakhir itu habis ku pukuli karena ternyata sudah memiliki istri" ucap Luhan bangga dengan membuka gembok sedikit sempoyongan, seperti nya mabuk karena Luhan juga tertawa tawa sendiri.

Jongin pikir kakak Sehun ini memang aneh.

.

Lalu kini Sehun di buat menganga.

Setelah satu hari penuh Sehun harus merasakan gundah karena sang terkasih yang tidak bisa di hubungi sama sekali dan tidak masuk jaga, membuat kepala Sehun migrain karena telah memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak, sore ini ia di kejutkan dengan Jongin yang datang ke rumah nya dengan membawa mobil mewah BMW berwarna hitam yang mengkilat keren.

Rahang Sehun mengeras.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" Kalimat pertama Sehun yang dapat keluar dari bibir tipis nya, Sehun benar benar tidak memikirkan hal lain selain mengapa-Jongin-terlihat-keren?.

"Apa nya?"

"Mobil nya"

"Ya tentu punya ku" ucap Jongin bangga dengan mengusapkan telapak tangan nya di mobil dengan senyuman menawan, hari ini Jongin lebih tampan dari yang biasa nya.

_Ashdidnsusnsuwnwhw YA AMPUN WANGI NYA SEPERTI COWOK COWOK EROPA!_

"Bukan punya bos mu kan?" Tanya Sehun lagi memastikan membuat Jongin mendengus terhina tak terima dengan ucapan dari kekasih bawah umur nya ini.

"Aku pulang nih" ancam Jongin dengan berbalik badan namun dengan cepat Sehun menarik lengan Jongin untuk bertahan, tidak mungkin kan Sehun menolak ajakan lelaki tampan dengan mobil mewah.

Pasti tembok cina akan runtuh.

"Ih, kenapa begitu saja marah? Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Tapi bertanya mu menusuk sekali"

"Uh dimana yang tertusuk?" Ucap Sehun menggoda dengan mengelus dada Jongin, bermaksud dan tertawa sadis di dalam hati.

"Jangan membicarakan yang di tusuk tusuk, nanti terdengar aneh dan ambigu" Jongin mencium pucuk hidung Sehun dan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari dada nya sebelum dada itu benar benar terasa gatal oleh ulah Sehun.

Sehun ini kecil, usia nya saja. Mental nya adalah ibu rumah tangga.

Thanks to Luhan.

"Jadi akan kau bawa kemana Tuan Putri mu ini?" Ucap Sehun dengan membenarkan rambut nya yang tertiup angin, Jongin yang melihat nya hanya tertawa sumringah seolah Sehun adalah hal terindah yang ia lihat hari ini.

Meskipun Sehun belum mandi bahkan masih memakai daster polkadot kesayangan nya.

"Membawa Tuan Putri ke tempat yang sesungguh nya, uhm.. istana?"

"Okay"

"Berbenah lah"

"Kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam? Barangkali kau ingin bertemu dengan ibu mertua dan berbincang bincang?" ucapan Sehun di iringi dengan kekehan malu, malu tapi mau.

Jongin berdecak, ia menghela nafas lantas menunjuk seseorang yang sedari tadi berkacak pinggang di depan pintu dengan wajah mengekerut tidak suka. "Aku takut dengan bodyguard mu"

"Aih, dia itu, anggap saja seperti batu. Jangan hiraukan keberadaan nya, dia itu seperti makhluk halus yang ada dimana mana" ucap Sehun dengan memicingkan mata nya kearah Luhan yang mendelik mendengar kata kata adik nya, "oke tunggu sebentar"

"Yea" Jongin melambaikan tangan nya kearah Sehun yang berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah nya sementara Jongin tetap berdiri di sisi mobil nya dan balas pandang memandang dengan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Jongin penuh rasa iri dan dengki sehingga Jongin balas memandangnya pongah.

Ingatkan Luhan untuk mengganti Mini Cooper nya dengan sebuah BMW yang mahal dan lebih mewah.

inilah Luhan si iri dan dengki.

..

Sehun harus di buat merosot di kursi penumpang nya sendiri kali ini, hari ini benar benar kejutan berharga yang pernah Jongin berikan untuk nya.

Jongin benar benar kado terindah dari Tuhan.

_Sialan sialan ternyata rumah Jongin di kawasan ini ya Tuhan Jongin pasti orang kaya!_

"Okay, apa yang membuat mu tidak ingin masuk ke dalam rumah sayang? Kemarin kau sendiri yang ingin dan sekarang kau menolak" ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun mendelik kan mata nya, bagaimana bisa Jongin membawa Sehun untuk menemui keluarga nya jika tatanan penampilan Sehun lebih terlihat seperti pengamen alih alih seperti seorang putri.

Bisa jatuh harga pasaran Sehun jika ibu (mertua) nya Jongin bertemu dengan gadis yang memakai kaos oblong putih bertuliskan mama rock and roll besar besar di bagian dada dan punggung serta jeans belel yang hampir bolong dari atas paha sampai betis, benar benar tidak bisa di perkirakan.

"Aku hanya takut ibu mu mengira kau membawa seorang gelandangan daripada kau yang membawa kekasih nya" lemah Sehun dengan menutupi wajah nya, kini Sehun benar benar menyesal dengan apa yang pernah ibu nya katakan tentang jalan hidup dan aturan hidup.

"Tenang saja, ibu ku adalah orang yang baik" Jongin menenangkan Sehun dengan mengelus poni gadis itu dan menarik tangan yang menutupi wajah nya. "Hey.."

"Ibu mertua adalah musuh dalam selimut para menantu" gumam Sehun lagi yang malah membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak bahak, kenapa pemikiran Sehun serius sekali seperti tengah berada di jurang keputus asaan?

"Oh ayolah sayang, bagaimana jika kita pergi mencari sesuatu yang pantas untuk kau kenakan?" Saran Jongin yang membuat Sehun menoleh dan menyipitkan mata nya tajam.

"Aku kan sudah tahu dimana rumah mu, bagaimana jika kita jalan jalan saja? Bukan kah ini pertama kali? Aku rasa lebih baik kita menyesuaikan diri masing masing sebelum bertemu dengan orang tua dan berbicara tentang hal yang serius"

Jongin hanya mengangguk angguk kan kepala nya mendengar ucapan Sehun yang serius meski di dalam hati tak henti berdecak karena Sehun yang terlalu lucu, berapa umur Sehun? Apa ia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan tetangga tetangga nya yang lebih dewasa sehingga pemikiran nya selalu jauh ke depan sana tanpa mengingat status dan usia nya yang tidak sinkron dengan ucapan nya.

Sehun semakin kesini selalu berpikiran seperti ibu ibu yang akan paranoid ketika Jongin tak menghubungi nya seolah Jongin adalah suami yang akan selingkuh.

Duh.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pantai?"

"Tidak mau, kita mancing saja di pemancingan"

"Oh! oh! Lalu kita akan membakar ikan nya di pinggir sungai" gemas Jongin dengan mencium pipi Sehun, curi curi kesempatan saat mereka dalam jarak dekat seperti ini. Karena sangat langka saat mereka bisa berduaan tanpa adanya gangguan dari makhluk menyebalkan seperti Luhan.

"Atau, tidak usah memancing saja" desis Jongin dengan menempelkan bibir nya lagi dengan bibir Sehun, bibir Sehun terasa panas dan Jongin ingin menempel lagi dan lagi. Sementara Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya di kerah baju milik Jongin dengan mata tertutup, grogi dan takut menjadi satu.

Jangan jangan Jongin ingin memperkosa nya?

Bye.

Sehun tidak perduli.

Tangan kiri nya meraba leher Jongin dan meletak kan nya di tengkuk kekasih nya saat Jongin dengan berani menggigiti bibir bawah nya, Sehun mendesis.

"Jika ingin seperti ini, jangan di mobil. Bawa aku ke kamar mu saja" ucap Sehun lirih di telinga Jongin saat pemuda itu melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir Sehun.

Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Ayo membuat anak Sehuni"

..

Jongin tidak benar benar membawa gadis itu ke hotel atau memperkosa nya di dalam mobil, Jongin masih waras untuk tidak mencabuli kekasih labil nya itu karena masih mengingat usia, mengingat ibu nya yang sangar, mengingat status yang di sandang nya.

Bisa bisa Jongin mati di tembak oleh ayah nya yang polisi itu jika ia benar benar meniduri Sehun.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke sebuah tempat pemancingan, Jongin benar benar memancing untuk Sehun dan membakar nya di tempat.

Menurut Sehun hal seperti ini sudah paling romantis daripada kencan nya bersama Chanyeol dulu yang makan di sebuah restoran mewah, bersama dengan Jongin di pinggir kolam ikan dan banyak nyamuk yang menggigiti nya itu rasa nya...

Aww.

"Apa enak?"

"Yea, lumayan. Masih enak ayam ibu ku" ucap Jongin dengan nada menilai, Sehun mengangguk angguk kan kepala nya seraya menghapus bekas makanan di bibir bawah Jongin.

Sehun merasa seperti seorang istri.

Astaga.

Dada Sehun berdetak detak.

Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini bisa membuat nya terkekeh grogi di dalam benak nya, sungguh Sehun tidak sabar untuk memamerkan hal hal seperti ini kepada Junmyeon nanti agar gadis itu terbakar oleh api iri dan dengki.

"Apa sehabis ini kita akan pulang?"

"Ya, pulang ke rumah mu" ucap Sehun membuat Jongin meledek lagi karena Sehun yang tidak berpendirian.

"Tadi sudah sampai di rumah tidak mau masuk, sekarang minta pulang ke rumah ku" ejek Jongin membuat Sehun mengerutkan wajah nya tidak suka.

"Ya sudah, pulang kan saja aku ke rumah ibu ku atau ayah ku"

"Lagu sekali"

Sehun semakin gusar.

"Jongin, bisakah kita pulang cepat. Dalam satu jam kedepan jika kita masih ada di sini kurasa badan ku akan bengkak karena banyak di gigiti nyamuk"

"Baik lah" Jongin berdiri dengan menepuk nepuk celana nya lantas membantu Sehun untuk berdiri namun alis nya terangkat saat mendapati Sehun yang mengulurkan tangan nya kedepan.

"Apa?"

"Gendong aku"

Jongin ingin menabrak kan diri nya dengan pohon kelapa, lalu ia berjongkok di hadapan Sehun dan gadis itu dengan cepat bergelayutan di punggung Jongin layak nya bayi simpanse.

Menurut Sehun ini kencan yang romantis, karena kencan di tempat seperti taman bermain dan mall sudah terlalu mainstream.

Walaupun menurut Jongin ini adalah seperti acara mengasuh anak remaja daripada sebuah kencan.

Tak apa.

Cinta itu buta kok, cinta itu mengalahkan realita.

Karena cinta Jongin kepada Sehun lebih besar daripada berat bobot Sehun di pundak nya.

Ngomong ngomong Sehun ini berat juga.

..

"Wah aku benar benar tidak menyangka jika dia itu anak nya polisi dengan mobil BMW yang mengkilat" seru laki laki yang paling besar disana dengan suara bass nya, membuat satu laki laki lain disana hanya melirik nya tak minat.

"Biasa saja dong" ucap Luhan kesal dengan menendang tulang kering Yifan membuat pemuda itu mengaduh keras karena kesakitan.

Thanks to Luhan yang masih memakai sepatu sepak bola nya sedari tadi.

"Asshh sakit bodoh, tapi aku pikir ini sebagai pelajaran jika jangan melihat orang lain dari tampilan luar nya saja" ucap Yifan lagi dengan meringis kesakitan dan mengelus kaki nya.

"Itu kau tujukan kepada diri mu sendiri ya?" Itu Junmyeon, menunjuk nunjuk wajah kekasih nya dengan mimik muka mencela.

Membuat Minseok terheran dengan gadis satu ini, sungguh aneh tingkah nya kepada kekasih nya sendiri yang tak pernah ada romantis nya.

Ah ya mereka tengah duduk duduk santai di beranda rumah Luhan saat sore hari seperti ini, sambil membincangkan Sehun dan kekasih baru nya yang selalu menjadi topik terhangat.

Mengalahkan hangat nya pelukan Miranda kerr.

"Eh eh lihat mereka pulang" Junmyeon menunjuk sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan pintu gerbang rumah Luhan yang di susul oleh Sehun yang keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut lalu si laki laki juga keluar untuk memberikan kecupan di bibir Sehun singkat membuat empat orang yang melihat nya berdecak heboh.

Dan sesungguh nya Jongin sengaja melakukan hal itu.

Hehe.

"Ya Tuhan satpam macam apa ia membawa adik ku seharian" decak Luhan kesal membuat Minseok melayangkan tangan nya ke kepala laki laki itu untuk memukul.

Setelah Jongin pergi, Sehun masuk ke dalam halaman rumah dengan senyuman aneh yang terpahat di wajah nya. Minseok yang melihat nya pun mengernyitkan dahi, tidak lelah apa Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Senang?" Junmyeon bertanya pertama kali, membuat Sehun mengangguk angguk senang dan memeluk gadis itu erat sekali.

"Jongin itu ajskxjxysvsjskshayababajwj"

Luhan hanya melirik lagi lalu mendecih.

"Begitu saja berlebih"

"Kenapa? Iri ya? Hahaha. Orang seperti mu itu Luhan selalu saja mencemooh orang lain, tak pernah mengizinkan aku bahagia rupa nya. Ku doa kan lapang dan luas kuburmu, dan aku akan berpesta di atas pusara mu dan meminum minum teh bersama teman teman. Iya kan?"

Lalu entah apa saja yang di ucapkan Sehun karena detik itu juga Luhan bangkit dari duduk nya dengan mengangkat sebuah vas bunga yang berada di meja membuat Yifan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Luhan untuk tak menyerang Sehun dan Junmyeon yang menahan Sehun untuk berlindung di belakang tubuh nya.

"Mulut mu itu tidak pernah terbentur pisau dapur ya?" Teriak Luhan membuat Sehun semakin hilang di balik tubuh Junmyeon.

..

Ya seperti itu, terkadang cinta memang mengalahkan logika.

Cinta itu tidak salah, hanya kadang kita salah menempatkan dan salah merasakan nya kepada siapa.

Benarkan Sehun?

..

Next chap ; KrisHo or LuMin?

Vote.

Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan itu lelaki error.

Serius.

Kepribadian nya yang tidak hanya ganda tapi banyak membuat siapa saja yang menjadi kekasih nya akan membentur benturkan kepala nya di atas kasar nya aspal di jalanan.

Luhan itu tampak humoris dan heboh, untuk menutupi kisah nya yang sebenar nya yaitu anak manja dan menyebalkan yang suka sembunyi di balik ketiak harum ibu nya.

Minseok sabar, mengelus dada nya lapang.

Ini sudah jalan tiga tahun ia menjadi kekasih Luhan sejak ia pindah ke komplek ini dan berakhir di pelukan indah milik Luhan karena lelah melihat anak laki laki itu setiap hari cari perhatian kepada nya, salah kan rumah nya yang bersisihan membuat segala gerak gerik nya di luar rumah dan di sekolah membuat nya selalu di mata matai oleh Luhan.

Dan juga Sehun, ew gadis ini ikut ikut saja memantau Minseok alih alih bayaran uang saku Luhan selama satu minggu sebagai upah.

Kini setelah berjalan tiga tahun, semua semakin terasa nyata, terasa kebenaran nya, tahu siapa sebenar nya sosok Luhan dengan wajah feminim nya yang sehalus wajah wajah boyband namun siapa sangka Luhan adalah ketua gank yang sering tawuran di pinggir jalan menggunakan ikat pinggang sebagai senjata nya.

"Aku pusing punya anak laki laki"

Itu komentar ibu nya, serasa akan pecah kepala nya ketika ia suatu hari mendapati putra nya pulang sekolah dengan wajah memar dan kepala berdarah darah.

Luhan kena lempar batu saat bentrok dengan sekolah sebelah, maklum elakan Luhan kurang strategis sehingga kepala nya terhantam batu padas yang memang besar dan pingsan di tempat.

Sejak saat itu Luhan berhenti dan tobat, bukan karena ultimatum ibu nya sih.

Tapi karena memang Luhan takut mati.

Hehe.

Dan kini Luhan hanya menjadi mahasiswa biasa yang memiliki cita cita sebagai dokter, dokter kandungan.

Lagi lagi Minseok di buat tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Luhan yang aneh dan tidak manusiawi, ketika seseorang di tanyai apa tujuan nya memiliki cita cita tersebut maka jawaban paling pantas lah yang akan terlontar seperti 'karena aku ingin membantu sesama' 'karena aku seperti mendapat panggilan jiwa' atau yang lain nya.

Namun, Luhan hanya tertawa cengegesan ketika mendapat pertanyaan mengapa ia ingin menjadi dokter kandungan yang rata rata adalah perempuan itu. Dengan mengusap pipi nya yang berjerawat Luhan menjawab alasan nya dengan tidak masuk akal membuat Minseok menjatuhkan buku setebal dua ratus halaman lebih di kepala kekasih nya dan menjambak rambut nya keras.

Luhan ingin karena Luhan akan puas melihat 'wanita'.

Memang sinting.

..

...

..

Minseok kini tengah memukul mukul bantal nya karena gemas dan tidak kuat untuk menahan tawa nya, lalu menjauhkan ponsel nya yang di mode speaker dari mulut nya lalu ia mengambil nafas besar besar lewat mulut seperti ikan kehabisan air. Minseok giggling lagi.

Di sebrang telepon sana sedang terdengar suara gumaman lelaki yang setengah mendengkur, Luhan yang setengah sadar setengah teler.

"Han" Minseok mencoba untuk berinteraksi lagi, berdeham deham sebentar sebelum menggoda kekasih nya lagi.

"Hm" suara Luhan di sebrang sana tampak hanya seperti gumaman tikus, tidak terlalu terdengar sehingga Minseok harus benar benar mendengarkan dengan seksama dan menungging di ranjang nya agar fokus.

Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam ngomong - ngomong.

"Kau mau buah pepaya tidak?" Minseok bertanya dengan halus takut takut Luhan tersadar penuh.

"Mau"

"Pepaya nya ada di dadaku nih"

"Iya"

Minseok sedikit blank, berbicara dengan orang mengigau itu memang sedikit konyol.

"Kau mencintai ku tidak?"

"Cin...ta"

"Kau menyayangi ku tidak?"

"Sayang" suara Luhan hampir hilang.

"Kapan kau menikahi aku?"

"Nanti ya kalau aku sudah punya uang banyak kita akan menikah" ucap Luhan dengan sedikit bergumam namun Minseok tampak tak puas, itu seperti jawaban Luhan sehari hari ketika ibu nya mengguraui lelaki itu untuk menikahi Minseok.

"Tapi aku sudah hamil" lirih nya lagi dengan menahan tawa yang hasil nya malah membuat perut nya sakit sekali.

_Aduh aduh dih!_

"He? Aku kan hanya sentuh sentuh sekali saja" ucap Luhan lagi dengan merengek di sana entah kenapa namun Minseok yakin jika Luhan tengah menggaruk garuk pipi nya seperti anak tk.

Lalu Minseok mendengus.

"Sentuh sentuh sekali saja" cibir Minseok dengan nada sinis dan mengecilkan suara nya.

Ia membiarkan Luhan beberapa saat, memang begini cara nya saat mengajak berbicara Luhan yang tengah teler. Minseok akan mendiam kan sesaat dan bertanya lagi seterus nya.

Pernah tanpa sengaja Luhan membeberkan bahwa ia memiliki selingkuhan baru kepada Minseok, mengatakan bahwa gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu lemah lembut, manis, mungil, sampai hal hal seperti ukuran bra pun Luhan ceritakan tanpa sadar membuat Minseok mengamuk tengah malam dan tak perduli waktu dengan melompat pagar rumah yang menjadi pembatas rumah nya dan rumah Luhan yang setinggi badan nya lalu memecahkan kaca kamar Luhan menggunakan hammer.

Minseok cemburu membabi buta.

Lalu mereka putus selama sebulan sebelum berbaikan lagi karena Luhan yang memohon mohon di kaki nya seperti seorang gelandangan yang mengemis cinta kepada nya.

Luhan memang pengemis cinta.

Dan juga tukang selingkuh.

"Han.. Aku mencintai mu"

"Hm"

Minseok meninju udara, karena ia selalu malu dan gengsi ketika mengungkapkan perasaan nya saat Luhan dalam keadaan 'waras' maka ia akan selalu mengucapkan rasa cinta nya saat Luhan tengah mengigau seperti ini.

_E..e..e..e.. rasa cinta ku kepada mu sebesar gunung Han ge!_

"Jadi mau pepaya tidak?" Tanya Minseok lagi lalu menggigit bantal nya dan berguling di kasur, Minseok takut kelepasan tertawa brutal dan membuat Luhan terbangun.

"Mau"

"Ambil sendiri ya di dada ku"

"Hm"

"Tidur sana Han"

"Iya"

Minseok giggling lagi.

"Mau aku tiduri tidak?"

"Mau"

Minseok benar benar merasa murah di saat Luhan seperti ini, ia akan pandai menggoda Luhan layaknya wanita remang. Lantas ia menutup sambungan telepon nya karena tidak kuasa dengan rasa tawa nya untuk menggoda Luhan yang menjawab ambigu di tengah dengkuran nya.

Jika Yifan tahu mungkin laki laki itu akan membentur benturkan kepala nya ke dinding dan tertawa nista untuk mengolok Luhan.

Minseok menghela nafas untuk menetralkan rasa keram di perut nya.

"Han, walaupun aneh tapi aku mencintai mu uh uh!"

..

Ini adalah hari minggu yang paling suram.

Hujan turun sejak pagi membuat Minseok susah, ia susah untuk menjemur pakaian, susah untuk joging bersama Luhan, hingga pada akhir nya ia hanya terdampar di sofa ruang tamu rumah kekasih nya dengan Luhan yang memeluk meluk nya tidak tahu diri sampai cium cium pipi padahal sudah jelas jika di hadapan mereka duduk ada Sehun yang duduk di lantai dengan mulut terbuka sambil menonton televisi karena saking serius nya.

"Kau itu Sehun, kalau tidak pacaran ya nonton laki laki bergoyang. Pantas saja kau tidak punya cita cita" celetuk Luhan menghina membuat Minseok mencubit paha nya pelan namun Luhan hanya tertawa tawa tak berdosa dengan mengelus bekas sayang dari kekasih nya.

Sedangkan Sehun menoleh dengan bersungut sungut lalu melempari Luhan dengan keripik kentang di dalam toples yang ia bawa sedari tadi di pangkuan nya, Sehun merasa terhina.

"Enak saja, aku punya cita cita! Memang kau yang punya cita cita terselubung"

"Memang cita cita mu apa? Jadi artis? Pakar percintaan? Dwita Sari kedua?" Luhan lagi lagi tersenyum remeh, membuat Sehun tak lagi melayangkan keripik nya namun sudah mengangkat toples nya di atas kepala siap untuk di lemparkan kepada Luhan.

Dan Sehun selalu sungguh sungguh.

"Menikah dengan Jongin!" Jawab Sehun galak yang malah membuat Luhan tertawa ganas dan Minseok yang memukul mukul sofa kosong di sebelah nya dengan tertawa mengejek juga.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun Minseok perut ku sakit sekali ya ampun makan apa Sehun sampai mabuk seperti itu" racau Luhan dengan menunjuk nunjuk Sehun di hadapan nya yang sudah tidak kuasa dengan tekanan batin yang Luhan berikan maka Sehun berlari dengan menghentak hentak kan kaki nya lalu menyumpahi Luhan agar tak berhenti tertawa sampai besok pagi.

Luhan langsung tersedak ludah nya sendiri.

"Akan ku adukan kepada Jongin hueee" teriak Sehun sebelum menutup pintu depan keras dengan di banting membuat Minseok dan Luhan berjengit bersamaan.

"Kau jangan seperti itu kepada Sehun" nasihat Minseok dengan memukul punggung Luhan membuat laki laki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sayang, Sehun itu keterlaluan. Dengar kan? Bahkan cita cita nya menikah ya Tuhan" keluh Luhan dengan menggelengkan kepala dramatis membuat Minseok ingin muntah saja.

"Itu mulia, bahkan di usia nya yang masih enam belas tahun Sehun sudah memiliki rencana untuk masa depan nya"

"Kau juga ingin cepat cepat menikah ya?" Goda Luhan membuat Minseok mengembang kempis kan hidung nya lantaran malu akan pertanyaan Luhan yang terdengar seperti tawaran daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa? Setiap manusia berhak untuk memiliki keinginan kan?" Elak Minseok dengan menjauhkan wajah nya dari wajah Luhan ketika dirasa laki laki itu akan mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir nya.

"Jawab saja"

"Iya! Puas kau?"

Luhan tersenyum pongah dan mengendus enduskan hidung nya di pipi putih Minseok membuat kekasih nya itu merasa seperti di rayapi ular bulu.

"Sabar ya, kan ayah sudah tanam saham di sini" bisik Luhan dengan erotis lalu mengelus elus kan tangan nya di atas perut Minseok membuat wanita itu merasa di remehkan lantas menampar pipi Luhan pelan dan mengalingkan pandangan nya.

"Sialan kau! Awas saja kalau 'jadi'! Mati kau Luhan"

"Tidak akan, percaya pada ku. Aku ini calon dokter kandungan" pamer Luhan dengan menepuk nepuk dada nya sombong.

"Bisa gila aku lama lama" keluh Minseok dengan memegang dahi nya yang lebar, membuat Luhan tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa ingin mengecup hidung Minseok karena segala apa yang ada di dalam diri kekasih nya itu... manis.

Tidak semanis gula.

Tapi yang lebih keras, dan liar.

Minseok itu gula yang bercampur madu, pekat.

"Hidup itu tidak untuk di rencanakan" bisik Luhan membuat Minseok diam, benar memang.

Hidup itu memang tidak di rencanakan kan?

"Jalani saja, jika pada waktu nya terjadi maka akan terjadi" tambah nya lagi dengan menggigit bibir bawah Minseok sekilas, berniat menggoda. Dan Minseok pun hanya diam memandang wajah Luhan lama, lama sekali seperti sedang meneliti.

_Nikahi aku Luhan!_

"Luhan.."

"Ya?"

"Jangan perkosa aku hari ini"

"Please..." Luhan mulai merengek dengan tangan yang membuka kancing kemeja Minseok paksa tak ayal membuat wanita itu kelimpungan sendiri dan menghalau dengan berbagai cara sekalipun itu harus mencakar lengan Luhan dan berlari kearah pintu keluar dengan latar belakang teriakan suara Luhan yang membuat telinga nya berdengung sakit.

"Minseok! Aku mau minum susu!"

"Woy aku mau susu ku!"

"Minseok!"

Dasar laki laki sinting.

..

..

Minseok itu biasanya selalu berteguh pendirian bahwa dirinya adalah manusia paling realistis yang tidak memuja cinta, katanya.

Selalu berseru bahwa ia hidup tidak makan cinta, tidak kenyang dengan cinta. Tidak pernah menangisi cinta, dan tidak akan pernah.

Tapi, katakan lah Minseok wanita paling munafik yang pernah bernafas di muka bumi ini karena...

"Aku tidak perduli, bye aku tidak perduli dia mau selingkuh dan making love sampai lubang wanita nya jebol sekalipun biar kan biar aku tidak sudi untuk tahu"

Meracau sendiri dan marah marah sejak pulang kuliah sore tadi hingga membuat Jongdae, adik laki laki nya harus sabar sabar untuk menghadapi kakak nya yang lebih galak dari seorang wanita hamil muda pun.

"Ck! Pokok nya kau tanggung jawab Minseok jadi bringas seperti ini sialan kau dia sampai tak masak aku kelaparan" rengek Jongdae dengan handphone yang tertempel di telinga nya, berjalan mengitari ruang tamu rumah nya yang sepi dan sesekali memungut majalah yang tadi di lempar oleh kakak nya dan mengembalikan nya di meja.

Jongdae bernafas lagi.

"Siapa suruh kau cium cium mantan kekasih mu, kau tahu sendiri kan Minseok itu pencemburu seperti babon ayam yang baru menetaskan anak nya" ucap nya lagi dengan nada membentak lalu melirik ke arah dapur yang terdapat Minseok disana entah melakukan apa mungkin tengah membakar hati nya di wajan atau menaruh kepala nya di wastafel dan menyiram nya dengan air keran.

"Ya ya terserah" Jongdae akhir nya menutup telepon nya dan berjalan menuju pintu luar yang terdapat suara gembok di pukul pukul kan dengan besi gerbang, namun sebelum itu seseorang sudah membalab nya dengan cepat dan berjalan dengan langkah besar besar menuju pintu dengan pisau dapur di tangan nya, Jongdae melotot.

"Eh mau kemana?"

"Menyembelih!"

Dan suara pintu yang di banting keras membuat Jongdae berlari untuk menyusul Minseok yang sudah lebih dulu menghabisi Luhan di depan rumah dengan teriakan caci maki dan tamparan di pipi nya, kanan kiri ngomong ngomong.

Secara refleks Jongdae memeganggi pipi nya sendiri, pasti pedih sekali jadi Luhan.

"Kau ini tak punya muka dasar siluman! Apa kau datang datang kesini? Mau mengemis lagi? Kheh dasar orang susah, pengemis cinta, tukang selingkuh, tidak setia!" Bentak Minseok dengan menuding nudingkan pisau lancip nya di wajah Luhan, sekali menyentuh pipi Luhan sedikit saja pasti wajah nya akan berdarah darah seperti korban pembantaian.

"Apa lagi?" Tampang Luhan sudah di buat semelas mungkin agar terkesan menyesal dan ya.. ya.. tampang pengemis cinta.

"Gigolo!" Teriak Minseok akhir membuat Luhan memebelalak penuh amarah di mata nya dengan rahang mengeras.

"Sekali lagi bicara ku perkosa kau di sini juga!" Luhan meraih kerah baju Minseok namun gadis ini melepaskan nya dengan gaya angkuh, kata siapa Minseok takut? Iya memang Minseok takut tapi ia mencoba untuk berani di hadapan Luhan.

"Tuh kan, main main perkosa saja!" Tuding Minseok dengan menampar pipi Luhan lagi dengan sangat keras membuat pipi Luhan memerah merona dengan mata yang berkilat marah dan malu.

Uh panas.

Ketiga kali.

"Ku pikir tadi aku akan mengemis belas kasih mu lagi, tapi rasa nya aku sekarang tidak sudi" umpat Luhan dengan meludah di hadapan Minseok, kesal sekali perasaan nya karena di lecehkan di depan umum seperti ini oleh orang yang katanya masih kekasih nya itu.

"Terserah! Makan sana rasa cinta mu!"

"Fine!"

"Kita putus!"

"Kau yang meminta Kim Minseok!"

"Tidak ada kata kembali setelah ini!" Mereka sama sama berteriak membuat orang orang yang lewat pun memandang adegan itu aneh.

Luhan sebenarnya memekik terkejut di dalam hati nya, bagaimana bisa tidak ada kata kembali setelah ini dari bibir Minseok? Luhan tidak bisa hidup tanpa Minseok, apalagi tidur tanpa Minseok.

Bagaikan dada tanpa bra, Luhan pasti akan terombang ambing.

...err

Pandangan Luhan melunak, mata nya bagaikan mata anak anjing yang tersesat saat memandang kedalam manik mata Minseok yang berkilat kilat.

"Kita bisa membicarakan nya baik baik kan? Ya? Kau mau kan sayang?" Desah Luhan dengan menggapai tangan Minseok namun dengan cepat di tolak oleh gadis itu dengan beringas dan berujung Luhan yang melindungi diri nya sendiri dari tamparan tamparan Minseok di punggung nya dan dada.

Untung sekali pisau tajam tadi telah terlempar ke tanah atau Luhan akan menjadi Luhan filet sore ini.

"Tidak sudi, membicarakan apa? Kau yang tengah memasukkan tangan tangan gatal mu itu ke dalam rok Baekhyun atau lidah mu yang menjilat jilat leher nya? Sungguh iritasi mata ku melihat adegan tadi, cuih cuih berkurang sudah harga diri mu di mata ku Luhan!" Teriak Minseok membabi buta dengan berlari ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu nya keras meninggalkan Luhan yang berteriak memaki maki Minseok dari posisi nya.

"Dasar babon sialan! Awas kau kena karma! Ku doa kan hati mu berdarah darah karena rasa cinta!" Ucap Luhan lantang dengan menendang tong sampah yang ada di dekat nya sehingga berguling sampai di mana seorang satpam yang paling membuat nya malas berdiri kikuk disana.

"Apa lihat lihat? Ku congkel mata mu!" Maki Luhan membuat satpam itu, Jongin. Mendelik tidak terima lalu mendapat isyarat penuh dari Sehun yang sedari tadi juga menjadi penonton drama tayangan langsung itu untuk diam dan menuruti gadis itu saja.

"Kau juga kenapa disini?" Bentak Luhan kepada Sehun yang juga berdiri di dekat pot bunga kamboja nya dan memegang pot berukuran sedang itu erat.

Ingin sekali melempar kearah kepala Luhan agar laki laki itu tak lagi marah marah kepada orang sekitar nya.

"Dasar single wlee" ejek Sehun dengan menjulurkan lidah nya membuat Luhan meraih sandal yang di pakai nya untuk di lemparkan ke arah Sehun namun dengan cepat gadis remaja itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah nya meninggalkan Luhan yang menggila di pekarangan rumah nya dengan suasana hari yang sudah petang.

Berteriak seperti orang kesurupan.

..

..

Minseok gundah gulana, wanita selalu sedih jika mereka patah hati. Bahkan melihat seorang idola laki laki nya yang menjadi gay pun, Minseok serasa di khianati.

Apalagi jika ini di tinggal selingkuh oleh kekasih nya.

Well, mantan kekasih ya.

Minseok menepuk dada nya kesal sekali, ini sudah ke berapa ngomong ngomong Luhan selingkuh? Laki laki itu tidak ada habis nya dan tidak ada rasa puas nya, memang orang tampan itu selalu semena mena pantat nya sendiri.

Asli.

"Kurang apa aku ini?" Tanya nya kepada diri nya sendiri, Minseok menatap pantulan diri nya di kaca besar di beranda rumah nya yang biasa nya ia pakai untuk senam.

"Kurang sabar" Sebuah suara membuat Minseok mendelik lantas menoleh, melotot lebih lebar lagi saat mendapati siapa yang bersuara.

"Jika terlalu sabar maka akan tertindas"

"Dan jika terlalu judas juga akan di tinggalkan"

"Sebenarnya aku begini karena bentuk dari perlindungan diri sendiri sih" bela Minseok kepada dirinya dan berpikir merenung, "Tapi rasa nya sia sia, toh ternyata aku juga di permainkan. Tolong di ralat, selalu di permainkan"

Lawan bicara Minseok pun diam, gadis itu merasa puas karena bisa menjatuhkan lawan nya dengan berbicara dalam seperti itu.

_Tsk tsk tsk, makan itu Luhan_.

"Kadang aku berpikir apa selama nya akan tetap begini? Tidak jelas, terlalu abstrak dan tidak memiliki tujuan. Tapi aku lega, akhirnya semua rasa gundah ku sudah berakhir" lirih nya yang terakhir membuat Luhan memandang hampa kearah nya dengan tangan yang menggenggam jeruji besi pagar dengan sangat erat dan mata yang berkilat rindu.

"Aku terlalu banyak menyakiti mu ya?"

"Tidak"

"Iya, pasti iya" sangkal Luhan membuat Minseok tersenyum ramah lantas berjalan untuk mendekati Luhan, kedua nya saling berhadapan dengan pagar sebagai pembatas nya.

Super drama sekali.

"Tidak apa apa, aku ini kebal dan tebal seperti tembok cina. Masalah cinta tidak akan membuat ku goyah lah"

"Tapi aku sudah melukai mu"

"Apa yang kau inginkan Luhan?" Tantang Minseok yang mulai malas dengan pembicaraan nya bersama Luhan yang tampak bertele tele dan tidak bermaksud.

"Aku ingin minta maaf" lirih Luhan tulus, percayalah pandangan nya seperti anak tk yang minta di belikan permen. Luhan terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi seorang penggemar film blue dan tukang selingkuh, serius.

"Maaf mu ku terima"

"Dan juga minta cinta mu kembali"

"Luhan.." desah Minseok putus asa dan memalingkan pandangan nya lalu mata nya bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang mengintip dari balik pagar rumput di halaman rumah nya, memelototi nya membuat gadis kecil itu hilang di balik rumput.

"Aku lelah"

"Bagaimana jika kita break sejenak?" Tawar Luhan dengan wajah putus asa juga.

"Tidak akan membantu"

"Sumpah kau rela kehilangan laki laki seperti ku?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya dengan gesture memuja dirinya dan menatap atas bawah tubuh nya seolah menilai membuat Minseok melebarkan mata nya lalu tertawa sinis dan menggelegar sekali.

"Ha? Ha ha ha"

"Begini begini aku yang membuat mu tidak gadis lagi kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan wajah nista nya membuat Minseok tertawa geli dan melayangkan tangan nya yang gatal untuk menjambak rambut Luhan.

"Sialan, kau sialan kurang ajar dan tidak berperasaan"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa lagi?" Tanya Minseok sebal dengan menendang pagar Luhan membuat besi itu bergetar.

"Jadi kau masih kekasih ku"

"Terserah mu lah"

"Sini sini ku peluk, rindu ku sudah sebesar gunung himalaya begini kekasih ku..." seru Luhan dengan merentangkan tangan nya ke dalam pagar Minseok dan menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk mendekat kearah nya, meski terbatasi oleh pagar sih.

Benar kata Sehun, berciuman atau berpelukan dengan pembatas pagar memang awesome!

Ngomong ngomong Sehun...

"Aaaaaaagh ibu! Kak Luhan pernah making love dengan Kak Minseok!" Sebuah jeritan dan keplakan suara sandal dengan lantai menggema di belakang Luhan membuat ia dan Minseok melebarkan mata nya terkejut dan takut, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Han!"

..

..

..

..

Hai .-. Lama ya? Iya ya? Ehe. Lagi sok sibuk sama gak ada ide makanya yang ini aneh hee,,

Ff nya aneh ya? Ehe

Buat kak Eclair Oh '-')/ kalo kecanduan hunkai silahkan cari obat penawar kak kapel itu emang racun.. •﹏•

Buat kak Mingssoka cek pm kak cek pm •﹏•

Buat readers semua jongmal terima kasih eaaa hehehe sampai jumpa di ff lain oh my baby dan next yang jelas qreasho lah •﹏•

Buat 'gue' ih wa bukan anak RP HAHAHAHAHA APAAN RP GAK •﹏•


	3. Chapter 3

Junmyeon tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu apa saja yang di lakukan kekasih nya di luar sana saat tak berada di sisi nya, bagi Junmyeon kekasih itu adalah saat kau berada di sisi nya. Selebih nya lagi saat kau berjauhan maka hanya lah sebatas orang asing yang saling mengenal, bukan kekasih. Garis bawahi.

Junmyeon ini aneh, dia tahu bahwa dirinya aneh. Juga curang, ingat lah di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang berlaku adil dan juga jujur karena jujur hanya milik orang taat dan Junmyeon juga tidak termasuk sebagai orang yang taat.

Junmyeon memang mencintai Yifan, Yifan itu kekasih nya yang luar biasa tampan, tinggi, cool, swag, keren, tidak bisa di katakan dengan pujian lagi.

Dan juga kaya, Junmyeon paling suka point yang ini. Harta adalah segala nya, wanita itu selalu butuh biaya jadi jangan katakan wanita itu matrealistis dan gila harta atau seluruh wanita di dunia akan demo di hadapan wajah mu.

Dan ini lah kisah Junmyeon..

"Aku, jika Jongin sampai selingkuh dan ternyata sudah memiliki istri dan anak. Mati aku! Mati!" gadis ini berkata dengan menepuk nepuk dada nya keras seolah disana lah sumber rasa sakit itu datang, lalu ia pura pura menghapus air mata (buaya) nya. Nama nya Sehun, dia gadis paling muda usia nya masih enam belas tahun jalan tujuh belas. Dia itu kecil kecil agresif ngomong ngomong, pacar nya adalah satpam komplek yang pos jaga nya di depan rumah Sehun. Nama nya Jongin, lelaki yang selalu Minseok anggap tidak jelas asal usul nya dan selalu menganggu Sehun setiap gadis itu pergi ke sekolah hingga akhir nya gadis blak blak an itu kepincut dengan laki laki berusia dua puluh tahun yang T.A.M.P.A.N.

"Aku pikir kau terlalu berlebihan Sehuna" Minseok yang mendengar ini langsung menoyorkan tangan nya di kepala Sehun membuat gadis itu melengkungkan bibir nya kebawah, mereka tengah berkumpul di rumah Junmyeon yang posisi nya berada di paling ujung. Mereka ini tetangga dengan paling ujung rumah Minseok dan rumah Sehun berada di tengah tengah, ingat lah rumah Junmyeon yang paling megah dengan ukiran ukiran kayu nya.

"Jika aku, aku tidak perduli dengan apapun yang Luhan lakukan asal itu tidak menyakiti hati ku dan merusak hubungan kami terserah apapun yang ia lakukan. Tapi jangan sampai selingkuh!" ini Minseok, gadis dengan satu toples penuh wafer di pangkuan nya itu berkomentar mengenai kekasih nya yang seusia, dia berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Yang paling dewasa, yang paling bijak, yang pacar nya paling kaya, yang paling tidak sabar untuk selalu menanti hari sabtu jadwal kencan dengan Luhan, si pacar.

Told ya, Luhan adalah kakak laki laki Sehun.

"Kau?" Sehun menyenggol Junmyeon yang sedang mengutak atik ponsel nya, ia menoleh mendapati Sehun yang sudah mengangkat bantal sofa dan siap untuk melemparkan kepada nya karena dirasa kesal tak mendapatkan respon.

"Aku? Kalau aku terserah Yifan akan punya pacar lagi atau bagaimana mau pacar nya sepuluh aku tidak perduli toh kami sedang dalam hubungan renggang yang serenggang jarak diriku dan dirimu, jadi aku tidak akan membuat nya merasa terbebani dengan hubungan kami yang hambar" ucap nya jelas, menyeringai dan mengibaskan rambut nya seolah pamer kepada adik dan kakak nya ini karena dirinya lah dirasa yang paling bijak dalam hubungan percintaan.

"Ewh itu karena kau juga punya pacar lain selain Yifan, lagipula memang Yifan tidak pernah punya kekasih lain selain dirimu. Huu awas saja jika kau menangis karena cemburu" Sehun mencibir dengan menendang kaki Junmyeon yang berada di depan nya, Junmyeon berteriak kencang.

"Benar, kau akan menangis di ketiak ibu mu" Minseok menimpali, menganggukan kepala nya setuju membuat Junmyeon merasa terbebani dengan nya yang di sudutkan.

"Yah, tapi kan aku juga.. engg... bagaimana ya? Pokok nya suka suka ku!" putus nya seenak sendiri dan sesuka sendiri, yang terpenting adalah diri nya nomer satu.

"Kau itu! Kau itu Junmyeon harus tahu, benar sih laki laki itu tidak pernah terlihat menyakiti atau bagaimana. Tapi jika ia sedang balas dendam, uhh rasa nya tertusuk di sini" ucap Sehun dramatis dengan menunjuk dada nya dan mata yang menyipit membuat Minseok memukul mukulkan bantal nya ke kepala adik dari kekasih nya itu.

"Well, ya asal kalian tahu saja. Aku yang tidak pernah selingkuh saja selalu menjadi korban selingkuh bagaimana yang seperti kau Junmyeon!" Tunjuk Minseok tepat di dahi gadis di hadapan nya yang memutar bola mata nya malas dan meniup poni yang tertempel di dahi nya.

"Itu karena Luhan memang tukang selingkuh" ejek Sehun kepada kakak laki laki nya itu membuat Junmyeon mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku juga sih, tidak pernah selingkuh. Dulu aku setia kok mencintai Justin, tapi dia malah making love dengan wanita lain" keluh Sehun dengan memegangi kepala nya, Junmyeon menaik kan alis nya tinggi tinggi.

"Justin?"

"Siapa?" Sambung Minseok yang juga merasa aneh dengan nama yang di lontarkan Sehun.

"Justin Bieber, hehe" cengir nya membuat Junmyeon dan Minseok mengerang secara keras dan bersamaan karena kesal.

Memang seperti nya Sehun sama tidak beres nya dengan Luhan.

..

..

.

Sehun itu aneh, Junmyeon sudah berapa kali bilang ini. Tapi lihat lah tingkah nya yang sangat membuat mata Junmyeon iritasi dan merasa terganggu saat beberapa kali ia melihat Sehun yang keluar rumah hanya untuk membuang sampah, mengembalikan sendok yang ia pinjam dari Junmyeon, mengembalikan piring Minseok yang ia bawa kemarin, membuka kan pintu untuk ibu nya, pura pura mencari kucing nya di luar pagar. Pokok nya segala sesuatu yang di luar rumah sudah Sehun lakukan dari tadi agar gadis remaja itu bisa sekaligus cari perhatian kepada si satpam tampan yang berada di pos depan sana yang tepat berada di depan rumah Sehun.

Junmyeon mendesah, dia sedang bersama dengan teman dekat nya di teras rumah.

(Cough)

Laki laki itu nama nya Yixing, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman dari Yifan sendiri.

Dan sumpah!

Demi apapun Yixing ini asdkdhsbksbshaha sekali, Junmyeon sampai pusing di buat nya karena lelaki tipe Yixing ini hanya satu banding seribu di dunia ini (maksud nya dalam dunia Junmyeon sendiri).

Yixing itu putih.

Yixing itu polos.

Yixing itu ajskdhdusjsjss.

Jika di bandingkan dengan Yifan adalah Yixing itu jauh sepuluh kali lipat daripada si wajah siberian husky itu, apa apaan ini membandingkan Yixing dengan Yifan? Tsk tsk tsk tidak benar.

Sebuah deringan telepon mengusik ketenangan jiwa Junmyeon yang memahami pahatan indah wajah Yixing, sebuah lirikan ia lemparkan kepada ponsel nya yang tergeletak lemah di atas meja.

_Yifan's calling._

Duh, mengganggu saja.

Lalu Junmyeon mengabaikan nya dan memulai untuk berbincang dengan 'teman' baru nya ini, namun semakin di biarkan semakin menjadi pula Yifan untuk menelepon nya.

"Angkat saja, siapa tahu penting" ucap Yixing pelan dengan tersenyum manis semanis gulali membuat Junmyeon diabetes.

"Ah ya tapi aku tidak minat" Junmyeon tersenyum tersipu dengan menyelipkan helaian rambut nya di belakang telinga, lalu tertawa lagi dengan anggun.

Awkward.

Kencan pertama.

"Siapa tahu ia sedang sekarat dan butuh dirimu" kekehan tajam itu meluncur deras dari arah bibir Yixing yang membuat Junmyeon tak sengaja terkejut.

"Ya ampun kau sungguh perhatian dengan teman mu" tawa Junmyeon lalu ia meraih ponsel nya untuk menerima panggilan dari kekasih nya yang lain, berdeham sebentar Junmyeon melayangkan nada sadis untuk suara di sebrang.

"Ya halo?"

_"Eh kenapa nada mu marah marah? Aku bahkan belum bilang apapun"_

Junmyeon menggeram dan memelototkan mata nya sementara gigi nya bergesekan erat, wajah nya bak malaikat pencabut nyawa saja lalu ia tersenyum lebar kepada Yixing untuk menutupi rasa sungkan.

"Aku ini sedang sibuk nanti saja" ucap nya cepat dan menutup sambungan lalu melempar ponsel nya ke belakang dan menghantam dinding, hancur.

Yixing yang melihat nya hanya melebarkan mata nya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Biarkan saja nanti biar di sapu oleh bibi" Junmyeon seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Yixing dan tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras.

Seharus nya Yixing juga ingat bahwa Junmyeon ini adalah gadis kaya raya yang bahkan sebuah ponsel pun mungkin hanya akan menjadi keset welcome di depan pintu kamar nya.

Oh..

..

..

.

"Junmyeon"

"Hm"

"Kau, selingkuh ya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang di lontarkan secara hati hati membuat Junmyeon langsung menegak kan duduk nya saat awal nya hanya bersandar malas di sofa, mata nya bergerilya untuk memandangi sesuatu agar tak terfokus kepada wajah sang kekasih di hadapan nya.

Ini kekasih yang benar benar kekasih ngomong ngomong.

"Uhm mm ya.. bagaimana ya"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Yifan, nama nya Yifan. Ia menangkup wajah Junmyeon dengan lembut untuk memakukan wajah gadis itu agar melihat kearah nya.

"Aku, bosan. Aku ingin kita istirahat, saling menyesuaikan diri lagi. Aku ingin break saja" lirih Junmyeon membuat Yifan memandang nya kecewa, pemuda itu membuang nafas nya lelah lantas memalingkan pandangan nya kepada tivi di depan.

"Apa menurut mu itu jalan yang terbaik?" Tanya Yifan dengan melirik Junmyeon yang masih menggigit bibir bawah nya.

"Yea mungkin, kita bisa menjadi teman lagi.. mungkin?" Tawar Junmyeon merajuk membuat Yifan terdiam dan berfikir, merenungi keputusan kekasih nya yang sebenar nya malas untuk di lakukan.

Untuk apa istirahat jika pada dasar nya hanya untuk membohongi diri sendiri jika masih saling menyukai?

Itu kalau Junmyeon masih mencintai nya sih, kalau tidak lagi ya Yifan tidak tahu.

Yifan stress.

Tapi, lebih baik break saja daripada pisah kan?

Ingat, Yifan ini tidak bisa hidup tanpa Junmyeon. Hidup nya akan hampa, sehampa lautan tanpa ribuan ikan.

Berlebihan.

"Kita bisa bebas untuk saling memiliki kekasih baru? Kau tahu itu? Kau memiliki waktu bebas dariku sayang" rayu Junmyeon dengan bergelayut di pundak Yifan, mencoba mencari peruntungan kepada laki laki yang sudah dua tahun menjadi kekasih nya ini.

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan"

"Oke" putus Yifan akhir nya, Junmyeon berteriak senang dan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk saling berjabatan.

"Deal?"

"Deal"

Lalu Yifan yang segera di usir oleh Junmyeon dari rumah nya karena alasan dosa jika seorang laki laki berada di rumah gadis yang bukan kekasih nya membuat Yifan harus mengelus dada nya sabar, orang sabar itu katanya imbalan nya banyak.

Katanya.

..

..

.

Perjanjian itu satu bulan kan?

Dan ini belum ada satu bulan, Junmyeon benar benar menjalin hubungan dengan Yixing. Si laki laki yang memiliki sejuta pesona dan mampu membuat kepala Junmyeon pusing hanya karena memikirkan cara nya tersenyum saja.

Lalu Yifan, entah lah. Junmyeon tidak terlalu memperhatikan 'mantan' kekasih nya lagi sejak saat dimana ia memilih untuk istirahat sejenak dan melanjutkan jalan masing masing dimana satu sama lain tak lagi ikut campur.

Dan pada akhir nya Junmyeon benar benar terperosok dalam lubang pesona laki laki lain hingga ia lupa bahwa sebenar nya ia juga memiliki 'mantan' kekasih yang tidak kalah tampan luar biasa nya.

Dan lupa jika ia memiliki orang orang aneh yang mengelilingi hidup nya seperti mereka yang akan menjadi sebuah keluarga di masa depan, mungkin.

Ya mungkin, nanti.

"Hei anak manusia, apa kau tahu ada gosip baru?" Sapa Minseok yang tengah menyiram bunga di halaman rumah nya dengan di temani Sehun yang duduk di rumput juga Luhan yang ada di sebelah nya, mungkin mereka tengah kumpul kumpul keluarga saja.

Calon keluarga.

Junmyeon hanya menaik kan alis mata nya aneh, menjatuhkan kantong plastik ke dalam tempat sampah lantas bersedekap tangan di dada. "Apa?"

"Pacar mu punya pacar lagi" jawab Sehun dengan kalimat aneh membuat Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahi nya, pacar yang mana?

Yang di sini apa yang nun jauh di sana?

"Pacar mu yang kau istirahatkan" sahut Luhan seakan menjawab betapa kebingungan jelas tercetak di wajah Junmyeon.

Dan ya, lalu Junmyeon terkejut.

"Eh apa? Yifan? Ha? Punya kekasih baru? Ah yang benar?" Junmyeon tertawa tawa seakan tidak percaya oleh ucapan Sehun dan Luhan lantas menutup mulut nya menggunakan tangan dan diam untuk sepersekian detik.

"Siapa korban nya?"

"Baekhyun"

Satu nama, satu nama yang di ungkapkan Minseok membuat mata Junmyeon mendelik terkejut lagi, perasaan nya campur aduk lantaran merasa terkhianati, tidak suka dan rasa iri dengki yang seperti di blender menjadi satu.

Oh ya Tuhan jika kau melihat sosok Baekhyun maka ketika melihat dirimu sendiri kau akan seperti melihat bebek buruk rupa yang sehabis tercebur air kubangan, serius.

"Ah yang benar?" Tanya nya dengan nada tidak percaya di sertai erangan frustasi membuat Sehun dan Luhan tertawa senang.

"Kau cemburu ya?" Goda Luhan dengan melempari Junmyeon kerikil membuat gadis itu mendesah kesal dan mengipasi wajah nya yang serasa panas.

"Aaaaaa kak Luhan aku cemburuuuuu" jerit Junmyeon dengan menghentak kan kaki nya mirip seperti Sehun biasa nya lalu melangkah kan kaki nya lebar lebar untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menyingkap rok panjang nya dan menutup pintu nya keras tidak perduli entah tempelan tempelan berharga ibu nya di dinding akan copot pun, Junmyeon tidak perduli.

..

..

.

Ia menggigiti kuku nya sendiri, menatap khawatir pintu yang masih tertutup di sana. Lagi lagi ia memencet bel nya tidak sabaran dan mendesah lagi.

"Ya Tuhan rasa aku nya mau mati" keluh nya dengan membuang nafas, Junmyeon menendang pintu pagar itu kesal.

"Yifan!" Teriak nya kesal dengan memencet bel rumah Yifan tidak beraturan, berharap agar segera laki laki raksasa itu keluar dari dalam kandang nya dan menyambut Junmyeon seperti biasa nya.

Eh, harap mu tinggal harapan saja Kim Junmyeon!

Nyatanya bukan lagi Yifan yang keluar dengan senyuman tampan dan sambutan hangat nya, bukan lagi Yifan yang luar biasa tampan hanya dengan celana kolor dan kaos putih polos nya nya saja namun kini..

"Eh? Baekhyun?!" Jerit Junmyeon tidak percaya, sedang apa manusia ini di rumah Yifan? pasti berbuat dosa Tsk tsk tsk.

"Iya, kenapa? Cari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek dan bersedekap tangan membuat Junmyeon membuang muka sombong, tahu siapa status nya dan siapa status Junmyeon untuk Yifan saat ini membuat gadis berbibir tipis ini merasa menang.

"Cari kekasih ku ya ampun kenapa masih tanya, kau itu yang kenapa di rumah laki laki melakukan dosa saja!" Bentak nya tidak terima dengan memutar bola mata nya untuk mengucapkan kalimat nya yang terakhir.

Ya tentu saja Baekhyun tidak terima di katakan seperti itu.

"Yah, bicara mu sopan sekali nona Kim. Seperti tidak mengaca saja kau juga sering bermain dengan laki laki!"

"Kau bilang apa?" Junmyeon mendelik kan mata nya terkejut dan mencoba meraih rambut Baekhyun dari dalam pagar namun dengan cepat gadis itu mengelak lalu menatap pongah ke arah Junmyeon yang kesal.

"Enak? Enak kan melihat kekasih mu memiliki kekasih lagi? Enak? Makan itu Kim Junmyeon" ucap Baekhyun puas dengan nada mencela membuat Junmyeon benar benar merasakan wajah nya panas dan pedih sekaligus, bagaimana bisa ia di permalukan oleh perempuan seperti Baekhyun begini? Seperti mendapat kotoran burung di atas rambut nya yang awesome.

Junmyeon ingin menangis.

"Pulang sana Junmyeon, keberadaan mu tidak di butuhkan disini ya"

Bagaimana perasaan mu ketika seorang gadis yang tidak kau sukai mengatai mu seperti itu? Junmyeon seperti merangkak di atas pecahan kaca, perih sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Junmyeon buru buru menoleh ke arah suara yang bertanya tersebut, mata nya penuh harap memandang ke arah Yifan yang berjalan menghampiri nya (coret) menghampiri Baekhyun dan membuat mata Junmyeon hampir luber keluar dari tempat nya.

Tangan nya tergenggam erat di besi pagar itu seolah akan mencabut nya dan merobohkan besi itu di atas tubuh Yifan dan Baekhyun lalu menginjak injak nya dengan tertawa sinis, imajinasi Junmyeon mulai berkembang di otak nya.

"Lihat ini mantan kekasih mu seperti nya butuh obat" Baekhyun berkata manis ke arah Yifan dan merangkul nya di pinggang mencoba untuk mesra di hadapan Junmyeon yang seperti nya tidak rela jika kekasih nya (coret lagi) mantan kekasih nya di peluk cium oleh wanita lain, apalagi yang model seperti Baekhyun begini.

Ouh, ingat kah jika Baekhyun ini juga mantan kekasih Luhan yang pernah membuat Minseok mencaci maki Luhan dan menghabisi laki laki itu tanpa ampun?

"Yifan.."

"Junmyeon? Kenapa di sini? Pulang lah nak, jangan di rumah laki laki yang bukan siapa siapa mu. Itu dosa nak" ucap Yifan penuh petuah seperi kakek kakek membuat Junmyeon membalik kan badan nya lalu berlari untuk pulang dan menangis kencang tidak perduli ada anjing yang menggonggongi nya pun, Junmyeon tidak perduli.

Sumpah.

"Mamaaaaaa sakit mamaaaaaa"

"Yifan, dia sampai meninggalkan sendal nya di sini" tunjuk Baekhyun setelah Junmyeon menghilang di tikungan untuk menyadarkan Yifan yang malah melamun atas kepergian kekasih (coret part II) mantan kekasih nya.

"Eh?!"

"Ku bawa masuk saja, ini branded. Siapa tahu Junmyeon masih mencari nya nanti"

"Eh?!"

..

..

.

Dengan bibir maju dan memeluk bantal nya Junmyeon mengusap mata nya yang bengkak dan perih, Junmyeon memang menangis, tapi bukan menangisi Yifan saja. Tapi menangisi harga diri nya yang sudah habis di kuras oleh Baekhyun, sumpah. Jika bertemu kembali Junmyeon sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mencongkel mata Baekhyun agar tidak bisa melirik lirik nya sinis lagi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus memutuskan hubungan mu dengan Baekhyun akuuuu tidaaaak perduliiii Yifaaaan" ucap Junmyeon dengan ponsel yang menempel di bibir nya lalu menggesturkan nya seperti orang struke seperti mencela Yifan yang mendesah di sebrang sana.

_"Kenapa kau melanggar peraturan mu sendiri?"_

Junmyeon memutar bola mata nya, antara Kesal dengan Yifan dan bingung untuk mencari alasan yang tepat bagaimana. "Karena peraturan itu di buat untuk di langgar Yifan"

_"Aku ini selalu kalah jika berbicara dengan mu"_

"Karena laki laki memang harus tunduk dengan wanita" ucap nya semena mena dengan meninju bantal nya sendiri, Junmyeon yakin jika Yifan ada di sebelah nya maka laki laki itu pasti sudah kejang kejang dengan menjambaki rambut nya sendiri karena rasa frustasi dan putus asa karena tak pernah bisa melawan ucapan mulut Junmyeon yang seperti nya sangat tajam sejak lahir.

"Yifaaan.."

_"Iya sayang ku, cinta ku, bidadari ku, belahan jiwa ku"_

Junmyeon menggaruk garuk pipi nya karena senang, untung sekali Yifan tidak ada di dekat nya jadi ia tidak perlu sok jual mahal lagi. "Putuskan Baekhyun!"

_"Kau pikir memutuskan kekasih itu seperti memutuskan sendal japit dengan pisau hah? Kau ini Junmyeon seenak nya saja, sekena nya saja kalau berbicara. Bertindak sesuka hati mu sendiri, kau pikir kau hidup di dunia milik Bapak mu apa? Hah?"_

Junmyeon merasakan sakit hati atas kata kata yang Yifan ucapkan, tidak pernah menyangka jika Yifan akan berkata sedemikian rupa. Jika seperti ini Junmyeon jadi sangat sadar diri jika diri nya itu menyebalkan dan semena mena pantat nya sendiri.

"Maaf.."

_"Dengarkan ini baik baik dan tetap diam oke"_

Junmyeon mengangguk dengan patuh meskipun Yifan pasti tidak bisa melihat, mendengar dengan seksama sambungan telepon lain di sana membuat Junmyeon merasakan rasa berdebar atas apa yang akan Yifan lakukan.

_"Halo?"_

_"Baekhyun kita putus"_

_"Tapi-"_

_"Putus"_

Tut tut

Junmyeon mendelik dengan telepon yang masih melekat di telinga nya, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengar nya dan tidak percaya jika Yifan melakukan nya sebegitu gampang nya terhadap perempuan.

_"Kau dengar kan?"_

"Ya.." Junmyeon lagi lagi mengangguk senang dan berguling di ranjang nya yang luas, menendang guling dan bed cover kesana kemari dan memutar badan nya seperti ulat bulu yang ketumpahan minyak tanah.

Junmyeon berbunga bunga.

_"Sekarang putus kan hubungan mu dengan si Yixing itu cepat!"_

"Tidak tidak, itu kapan kapan sekarang aku mau tidur saja. Bye kekasih ku tercinta, selamat tidur. Jangan lupa minum susu dan memakai kaus kaki mu nak" ucap nya sebelum menutup sambungan telepon nya dan melempar ponsel putih nya ke belakang sana dan untung nya tidak menabrak dinding lagi, ia ambruk di atas bantal empuk nya dan memejamkan mata.

Si Junmyeon, yang lahir dengan segala apa yang ia miliki.

..

..

.

**_To : Baekhyun._**

_Baekhyun, terima kasih atas bantuan mu. Seperti nya Junmyeon sudah kapok, kapan kapan kita bisa bermain judi bersama dan ku traktir makan di kfc terdekat._

**Send.**

Yifan tertawa tawa sendiri ketika mengingat hari ini, bibir nya seperti akan robek ketika mengingat bagaimana wajah Junmyeon saat menangis dan memanggil nama ibu nya.

Seperti nya memberi pelajaran pada Junmyeon bukan lah hal yang buruk, lalu Yifan tertawa lagi dengan keras dan memukul mukul sofa yang ia duduki saat mengingat Junmyeon yang berlari tanpa memakai alas kaki nya.

Seperti nya Yifan mulai sakit.

..

..

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi '-')/ lama ya ngga apdet terus ngga asik gitu kek nya ni ff wqwqwq, cerita nya junmen sama yifrank jarang ketemu gitu jadi bosen deh/? Jadi series ini udah end ya ;-; huhu thanks buat yang udah rev-fav-follow! Xoxo.


End file.
